La promesa
by alice.angie.crepusculo
Summary: Dos inocentes niños fueron separados... Despues de unos años... que les deaparara el futuro Alice


- Alice... ¿Te casarás conmigo verdad? -

- Jasper, tengo 11 años y tu solo 13 -

- Lo se, solo quiero asegurarme de que nunca te perderé -

- Nunca nos separaremos -

- Pero... ¿Nos casaremos? -

- En un futuro si -

- ¿Es una promesa? -

- Si, lo es -

Nos quedamos mirando el cielo recostados en el patio de mi casa, me quedé un poco inquieta no solo porque ya tenía planeado un casamiento sino que era con Jasper, mi mejor amigo Jasper.

- Ah, y quiero un perro -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confuso mientras se sentaba

- Que cuando nos casemos y nos mudemos quiero que me compres un perro - me senté a su lado

- Ah ¿Y de que raza? -

- Uhm... Un San Bernardo - se me dibujó una sonrisa enorme

- Es muy grande Alice, arruinara toda la casa -

- Oh, ¿Y que te parece un Chihuaha? -

- Muy chiquito -

- ¿Labrador? -

- Ese me gusta -

- Compraremos una casa junto al lago - me miró poco decidido - porfis porfis -

- Esta bien Alice, tendremos nuestra casa junto al lago y un labrador, ¿Satisfecha? -

- Muy -

Sonreímos y nos quedamos mirandonos un rato, el era mi único amigo, nadie me quería además de mis padres y el, pasabamos los mejores momentos, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. James, la padre de Jasper, azotó la puerta trasera y salió enojado hacia donde estabamos.

- Nos vamos - lo tomó con cuidado pero a la vez bruscamente del brazo.

- ¿A donde? - preguntó mi amigo asustado

- Lejos de esta familia -

Lo levantó rápido pero sin hacerle daño, yo los seguí hasta adentro. Mi madre peleaba a los gritos con Lily, la de Jasper, mientras que mi padre trataba de calmarlas.

- Vete al auto hijo - le pidió James

Jasper negó con la cabeza y simplemente me tomó de las manos y nos recargamos sobre la pared. Yo comencé a sollozar y el me consolaba acariciando mi cabello. No sabía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, solo que se querían llevar a mi Jasper de mi lado. Los gritos no paraban, aumentaban cada vez más.

- ¡Esto es todo, hasta aqui llegamos, no lo toleraré más, estás afectando a Jasper, Lily, están nuestros hijos en el medio, BASTA, nunca más veremos a esta familia si te pones asi, este es el fin de nuestra amistad con ellos! -

La tomó de los brazos y se dirigieron a la puerta, ella simplemente le hizo caso. Se volvió para tomar a Jasper. Como el se negó lo alzó y yo no solté su mano, es más, hice fuerza.

- ¡No se lo lleven! - comencé a gritar desesperada

- ¡Papá, sueltame! -

Sus piernas se movían a gran velocidad, pataleando para que lo bajara. Pero James no sedía. Grité y lloré mientras mis padres me suplicaban que lo suelte. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, no podía soltarlo, no quería. Cuando mi fuerza no dió más, solo era una niña de once años. Lo solté.

- ¡Jasper! -

- ¡Alice! -

- ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa! - grité llorando

- ¡Volveré por ti! -

La puerta se cerró separandonos, ese fue el comienzo de mi sufrimiento, el comienzo de una historia de dolor y soledad. Pasé meses alimentandome solo de tazas de te o sorbos de agua y una que otra galletita. Hasta que al año me enfermé, estube anémica, los dolores de cabeza aumentaron. Cuando me recuperé no salí de mi habitación, me encerraba a llorar.

- Cariño, ya deja de llorar - me suplicó mi madre que se sentó en mi cama.

En ese momento exploté.

- ¡No me pidas que deje de llorar! El es mi mejor amigo, ¡¿Porqué me lo tubiste que sacar? Sin el no soy nada Victoria - le dije en la cara.

- ¿Victoria? -

- SI, te llamo por tu nombre al igual que a Ronald -

- ¿Que hiciste con mi hija? - susurró apenada

- Le quitaste su tesoro más presiado, es tu culpa que ella ya no este - contesté sincera

Pasé tres años sin hablar con nadie, faltaba a menudo a clases, me escapaba, tan solo con 15 años. Pensando en nuestra promesa. Mis padres me llevaron al psicologo, al principio lo ignoraba, trataba de cerrarme, pero un día todo cambió, me abrí y me sentí tan bien por primera vez en estos 4 años de soledad y sufrimiento.

- ...Nose porque me lo sacaron -

- ¿Hablaste con tus padres al respecto? -

- No... si me lo sacaron no me importa lo que digan solo si es una solución para devolvermelo -

- Puede ser que te sientas mas cómoda hablando con ellos, contandoles lo que te pasa, como te sientes -

- ¡No! -

- Esta bien, es tu decición, no te forzaré a nada.. -

- ¿Sabe Doctor? Tengo un secreto, no se lo he contado a nadie -

- Será un honor para mi escucharlo -

- Jasper me prometió que nos casaremos -

- ¡Que maravilla! ¿Y tu lo amas? -

- Es mi mejor amigo - confesé perdida en mis pensamientos

Le conté todos mis recuerdos, dejé que mis sentimientos fluyan y dió resultado, luego de unos meses de terapia yo ya estab lista para dejar las sesiones. Mi relación con mis padres mejoró, me explicaron porqué se pelearon con los Withlock, pero igual no les perdoné, ahora eramos madre padre e hija pero nada más, solo nos unía la sangre, ningun singo de amistad por parte mía. Conocí a Rosalie, una compañera de colegio, nos hicimos mejores amigas, le conté sobre Jasper, nuestros padres, la pelea, todo.

Pasaron los años y por fin terminé el colegió. Aun seguía esperando a Jasper. Dejé la casa de mis padres y me fui a vivir con Rose, ellos no se lo tomaron muy bien ya que yo secamente aunque dolida me despedí sin decir nada más. Seguí la carrera de asesora de imágen, cuando me recibí conseguí trabajo a los días. Abrí una tienda de ropa llamada "The Promise" (La promesa), ya tenía a mis clientes favoritos, se podría decir que se hizo una marca muy famosa.

Una noche me dirigí hacia mi negocio central frente a la Plaza, noté como nubes espesas y grises empezaban a cubrir el cielo ahora oscuro.

- Espera un ratito lluvia, guardo mi auto y listo - empecé a susurrar para mi misma mientras guardaba el auto en la cochera del edificio.

Empujé las puertas de vidrio, entré saludando a toda persona que se encontraba a mi paso y me dirigí detrás del mostrador, me senté junto a Rosalie quien trabajaba ahí como trabajo extra, ella ahora era contadora, una muy famosa vale aclarar.

- Buenas noches Rose -

- Buenas noches Al -

- ¿Cómo van las compras? -

- Subieron, bastante, la nueva temporada de Invierno es muy buena - comentó viendo el monitor de la computadora.

- ¡Que bien! -

- ¿Podrías alcansarme las bolsas nuevas? Están ahi abajo - dijo señalando.

Me agaché para buscarlas, sentí la campanita de la puerta, alguien había entrado. Los pasos eran claros, se acercó al mostrado.

- Buenas noches, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? -

- Buenas... solo, solo entré porque me llamó la atención el nombre de la marca -

- ¿Que.. no la conoce? Es muy famosa aqui -

- Es que, a los 13 años me fui a vivir a España y recién pude volver -

- ¿Donde están las malditas bolsas? - pregunté sin paciencia

- Que vocabulario - dijo riendo - en fin, ¿Quién es la dueña del negocio? -

- ¡Yo! - contesté saliendo de ahi abajo.

Me quedé paralizada viendo al chico, solté las bolsas que tenía en la mano, mi cara se tornó seria, dentro mío un mar de sentimientos fluía, no sabía si gritar, abrazarlo, golpearlo... Intenté decir algo pero no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca, ni de la suya hasta que al mismo tiempo hablamos.

- ¿Jasper? -

- ¿Alice? -

Salí cuidadosamente del mostrador. Me paré frente a el, no dije nada más, nos quedamos mirandonos un rato como hacíamos antes. Sus ojos reflejaban emoción y alegría, los míos de seguro una tonelada de emociones. Como impulso lo abracé torpemente agarrandome de su cuello. Nos dirigimos hacia la calle.

- Con razón el nombre me llamaba la atención - dijo sonriendo mirando el cartel del negocio.

Yo no contesté, el no volvió a decir nada.

- ¿Porqué me hiciste esperar tanto? - pregunté

- Mis padres, no me dejaban volver, me obligaron a quedarme y recibirme, conseguir un trabajo y recién volverme -

Lo seguí observando.

- Por si te lo preguntas, soy Profesor de Historia -

- Te extrañé - dije volviendolo a abrazar, esta vez tomandolo por sorpresa.

- Yo tambien mi pequeña - contestó acariciandome el cabello.

Un trueno hizo que se me erizara la piel.

- ¿Todabia temiendole a las tormentas? -

- Ya no tanto como antes - sonreí, me separé y lo miré - Jasper, nos prometimos algo... -

Suspiró - Si, pero antes del casamiento hay otra cosa -

- ¿Qué? - pregunté algo confundida

- El primer beso -

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me apegaron a el, una gota cayó en mi mejilla y miramos al cielo. Sonrió y lentamente acercó su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía y pronunció un "Te amo" que le contesté con un cálido "Yo tambien". Terminó con esos pocos centímetros y unió sus labios con los míos, a la vez que la lluvia comenzaba a caer más rápidamente. Mis manos se enredaron en cabello, mientras que las de el jugaban a hacer dibujos sin sentido en mi espalda, nuestras bocas se movían al rítmo de nuestros corazónes, que latían a cien latídos por segundo.

Dos años después...

- Alice, ya es hora de que entres a desayunar - me gritó cariñosamente mi esposo desde la cocina.

- ¡Ahora voy! -

Me quedé un rato más sentada acariciando mi vientre y una cabecita con cabellos dorados que se encontraba a mi lado. La vista era hermosa, nunca me cansaba de mirarla, un lago enorme y cristalino.

- Amor, se enfría -

Insistió pero ahora estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me paré con cuidado y me acerque al y le di un tierno beso.

- Además, hay que darle de comer a esa cosita hermosa que hay ahí - dijo haciendo voz de bebé hablandole a mi vientre, cuando un ladrido se escuchó detrás de nosotros - y a ti tambien linda, a ti tambien - ahora acariciaba la cabeza dorada que yo tenía a mi lado hace unos segundos.

- Bueno, entremos... -

Me tomó de la mano y nos dirgimos hacia adentro.

- Ven Flopy, tu comida también esta lista - gritó colocando un plato de comida para perro en el piso, rápidamente se acercó mi Flops y lo comió en cuestión de segundos.

Nos sentamos a comer la pasta que había preparado, tenía que alimentar bien a Esme si quería que cresca sana y fuerte. A medida que tragaba un bocado acariciaba lo que futuramente sería la hija más hermosa del mundo.

- Y asi cumplimos nuestra promesa - suspiré

Teníamos todo lo que habíamos prometido, nos casamos, compramos una casa frente al lago, a mi perro labrador, y un regalo extra, nuestra hija.

Fin..

Espero qe les guste y comenten. Gracias!


End file.
